Slicer's story
by qaudbreed
Summary: Slicer was separated from his parents when he was only three vorns (years) old. He was raised by Autobots and remembers nothing of his parents. This is his story from his life with his adopted creators to being captured by the Deceptions. Crappy summary and hopefully a better story.
1. prolouge

A silver sparkling was with his creators, the Decepticons Megatron and Starscream. The small family was in a small town on Cybertron along with a few of the other Decepticons. They were stopping to rest for the sparkling's sake since the mechling was still young and wasn't able to travel for long periods of time. Everything was calm, but not for long. Suddenly a bomb exploded knocking the sparkling away from away from his creators and a piece of a building falls hitting him on the helm knocking him unconscious.

Megatron and Starscream didn't notice their sparkling's disappearance until everything calmed down. Starscream was the first to notice screaming for his sparkling and begun searching for searching for him only to be grasped by his mate. Megatron knew there was no way for the sparkling to have survived that explosion or the battle that had just gone on. Starscream clings to his mate crying for the loss of their only sparkling.


	2. Chapter 1

**Vorn-Year**

I was trying to calm my children after the battle had ended. Our small town had just become another war zone on the face of Cybertron and my eleven vorn old son and four vorn old daughter were screaming at the top of their lungs though I couldn't blame them. It was frightening for my mate and myself as well.

"Racer, we found a sparkling!" a voice calls and I turn to find my fellow wrecker, Toppler, holding up a piece of a destroyed building. I race over to him and see the frame of a silver sparkling lying beneath the rubble. Carefully climbing down into the hole left by the rubble and I carefully lift the sparkling holding him against my chest plates as I climb back out. The mechling was unconscious with a sizable dent in his helm making me worry. The sparkling didn't look like he was offline, but he could be. Toppler calls for the medic, who checks the sparkling

"He's online, but he'll have helm damage for the rest of his life. He wouldn't survive long in foster care," the medic says "Especially if this is a Decepticon sparkling."

"I'll take care of him." I say

"Racer, you can't take care of every special needs sparkling. What about your own two children? Besides, it's most likely a Decepticon sparkling."

"His creators may be Decepticons, but that DOES NOT mean we should just stand by and let an innocent sparkling die. He deserves as much a chance at life as ANY Autobot and my children will agree with me. Speedway, Camouflage, you won't mind another sparkling in our family would you?" I ask looking at both my creations and they both shake their helms no. The medic sighs and nods

"Alright fine. I'll have to check him often to make sure the damage isn't too much for him."

"Thank you. Now, if you don't mind I'll take my three sparklings and find my mate." I pick up the seemingly three vorn old sparkling and go looking for my mate with my children trooping after me. I found my mate with the other head of politics for our town and they were discussing where to move the surviving residents since the town was basically unlivable after the attack. Shadow notices me and our sparklings before he notices the sparkling in my arms. He excused himself then walks up to me

"Racer, why do you have a sparkling?" Shadow questions

"We found him under some rubble. He'll live, but have helm damage." I answer

"Let me guess, you decided that we are going to raise him. I can't say that I argue with you, but we'll have to be careful since it's most likely his creators are Decepticons."

"If his creators come looking for him then he will be returned to them and if they don't then at least he will have some bots caring for him. I won't just let him die Shadow."

"I know Sweetspark and I wouldn't either. We'll just give him a visor if he wants it." I nod and my mate walks back to the other politicians. I sit nearby on a piece of a building with my son and daughter sticking close to me as we waited for the politicians to decide something. Camouflage walks up to me staring at the sparkling in my arms

"Carrier, what's his name?" she asks

"I don't know Sweetspark. We'll have to ask him when he wakes up." I say softly

"Ok Carrier." She sits beside me and watches the mechling waiting for him to online. I could tell the two would become close friends. The three vorn olds' optics slowly start to online after a few clicks and his blood red optics stared straight into my crystal blue optics. Once he took in everything I suspected he would start to fight knowing I wasn't his carrier or sire, but he just stares up at me curiously before looking at Camo.

"Hello little one, what is your name?" I ask and he blinks thinking hard about it before finally getting an answer

"Slicer." He says smiling proud with himself for remembering his name. So the helm damage gave him amnesia. This just makes finding his creators and returning him to them all that much harder "Slicer, do you remember your carrier and sire?" he thinks for a click or two before shaking his helm sadly and I could tell he was about to cry

"No."

"Would you like to stay with me and my family?" his face brightens and he nods looking at my daughter

"Hi Slicer! I'm Camouflage, but you can call me Camo." My four vorn old says smiling brightly

"Hi Camo." Slicer greets his smiling mirroring hers. Speedway walks up and smiles softly at his new younger brother

"Hi Slicer, the name is Speedway." My eldest says and my mate walks up

"Well, look who's awake. My name is Shadow and I'll be your adoptive sire."

"Hi sire, I'm Slicer!" my mate and I both laugh lightly

"Well Slicer, you're going to be moving into a brand new home with us where you can meet your uncles and cousins."

"You all found a place for everyone to stay?" I ask and Shadow nods

"It's not far from here, but far enough that we won't see this." He answers

"You three ready to go see our new home?"

"Yeah!" our three sparklings chorus and I stand up. Shadow takes us to a town that was still in the country side, though close enough to the city for survival. I blink when I see my younger brother Orion- no my leader Optimus standing there along with Ratchet. Camouflage instantly runs to them hugging her uncle around his waist and Optimus chuckles picking her up

"I'm glad to see your all safe and who is this young mechling?" Optimus asks smiling at Slicer

"Those are some optics he has." Ratchet notes and I nod

"Yes. Shadow and I are going to take care of him since his parents could have been lost in the battle." I say waiting to be lectured by Ratchet, but the medic zones in on the dent on Slicer's helm

"That large of a dent on his helm is dangerous Racer. You don't know what kind of processor damage it caused."

"He has amnesia and can't remember his creators."

"I'll have to check him over. Now." I smile as Ratchet takes him from me and walks inside the large mansion like home

"You have quite the taste in mates Optimus." I tease looking at said mech from the corner of my optics

"As do you Racer." He replies as calm as ever making me chuckle. Life was going to really change from now on.


End file.
